


Body Worship

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: You show Abby how much you love her.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Body Worship

_It all starts with a promise..._

_When your lips meet that promise is sealed.._

Soft mouths moving together in a tender kiss, slowly parting for tongues to greet. Smaller hands traveling down her covered stomach, taking hold of the worn fabric. Moving it upwards past your lover's head, soon joined by heavy trousers and by a sport's bra.

You push backwards to take in the view of your much larger, much more intimidating girlfriend laying in your bed with almost nothing on. Breathing calmly and looking up at your drunk expression, stretching down over the bundle of pillows, waiting for you.

Your eyes leave Abby's challenging gaze, following a path from where the tight-fitting boxers start at her hips and end at well-sculpted thighs. They continue down to where your warm palms rest, smooth fingers squeezing strong ankles, earning a soft groan from the blonde woman. You apply pressure to the muscle on the back of her legs, spreading your fingers out to barely cover the width of her thighs as you travel up.

Under your attention she hums, curious eyes watching every move you make, eager to see what you will do next. You smile up at her, a blush on your cheeks and a familiar heat in your eyes. You run your hands over her boxers just to tease and then your fingernails up her hot stomach and then move them back down, leaving faint lines of red in their wake.

You hear the way Abby holds in her breath, see the muscles of her stomach twitch, the way she sucks in a gasp when you move to sit between her legs. Teeth sink into your bottom lip when you take a hold of her small breasts, testing her self-control with a soft roll of your thumbs over her hardening nipples. She tosses her head to the side, hissing through her teeth when you palm at her chest and explore further above.

 _"You're beautiful, Abby...",_ you coo out a compliment that pulls a huff from your woman. _"You're so...",_ a roll of your tongue makes the word ' **cute** ' pop. You let a giggle out at her pout, massaging collarbones and shoulders, pushing her down with your hands when she tries to regain control of the situation.

 _"You promised. No moving.",_ you snarl at her and give another shove, mustering up enough strength to show Abby that you were serious. "Tsk, fine... Just don't call me that again.", you wrap your hands around her wrists and pin her arms against the headboard, lowering yourself to press a few kisses to her lips.

 _"Hmm, I won't...",_ you give one final kiss and turn your attention to her neck. Hot tongue licks along the pulsating vein and she squirms at the contact. You push your teeth into the skin, testing how hard you could bite without causing pain. Abby moans at the effort, a longer inhale when you suck at the marked spot until it gains color. Her right arm drops, rough hand shooting for your back, fingers eager to snap the straps of your bra open, trying to touch your skin.

You smack her hand away, pulling yourself up to frown at the soldier. _"What did I say? No touching unless I tell you to.",_ she looks sheepish under your strangely commanding tone and nods, relunctantly resting her arm back. You smile at her, _"Hmm, good girl...",_ whispering your affections back into her neck and pushing your hips closer between her legs.

Warm mouth presses kisses along her collarbones and ribs, ignoring the mounds in-between. You shoot straight for her stomach, licking the muscles with a satisfied hum. Abby sucks in a breath, thighs shifting against you as her knuckles drum at the headboard.

Darkened eyes glance up. You take a good look at how your lover was growing impatient. Seeing the frustration making her fidget and frown only made you smile wider. _"You really need to learn how to take it slow, baby... No need to rush, uh? We have all night..."_ , your words made her grunt, clearly not too pleased with the idea of you teasing for that long.

You dip downwards to rest over her stomach, lips kissing ribcage and the underneath of her breasts. It takes you a few moments to tease at her nipples with your breath before taking one into your warm mouth, playing with your tongue and lips until her body began to fight against her control. Her hips bucked in your direction, betraying the small sounds she made.

Releasing her peak with a pop, you turned your attention to the other, offering the same treatment that made Abby curl her fists and clench her legs. A sigh leaves her when you abandon her chest to lick a path down her abs again. She moans at the way your fingers slip underneath the boxers, scratching at her inner-thighs. You chuckled against the band of her underwear, slowly trailing up until your fingers were hooked around the elastic, slowly moving it down.

Completely exposed for your lustful eyes to see, the blonde became a bit more flustered and looked to the side, refusing to meet you as you laughed into her thigh. _"Didn't know you were so shy..."_ , Abby shook her head and looked down at you, the sight of your face so close to her needy lower making her growl.

You gave her a proud smile, pressing kisses closer and closer to that warmth you craved. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes. You smacked her on the thigh hard enough for it to get her attention. _"Eyes on me...and no biting on your hand."_ , you ordered with the most military voice possible, making Abby grin but comply with almost no attempts at mocking you.

Frowning at your girlfriend but having no real excuse to punish her with more teasing, you sighed into her thigh and traced a path of kisses back up. You pressed your lips to the corner of her mouth, slowly covering it to swallow a gasp as you pushed the soft pads of your fingers against her clit. With no time to adjust to the assault, Abby merely cried into your mouth, shaking underneath you and clawing at your back. _Shit_ , you had to slow down before she took your skin off...

Whispering an apology against her lips, you slowed the movement of your fingers and slid them down to give her some time to recover. She thanked you with kisses to your neck, earning soft giggles from you.

It only took a few seconds for your woman to start pulling on your earlobe, spreading her legs as an invitation you gladly accepted with a dip of a slender digit into her wet cunt. She moaned right in your ear and you trembled, closing eyes with a swear pouring from your bruised lips. Abby smiled, pulling you close with a strong arm, keeping your chests together.

You let her unclip your bra, fully focused on fucking your lover with two of your fingers. She eagerly groped at your ass, caressed your back and putting her hand on the back of your head, stealing another kiss. _"More...",_ she hissed into your ear and you felt your spine turn to goo, your face growing hotter.

You didn't notice your failed attempts at humping her thigh, too busy listening to the most obscene sound she had ever made as you pushed a third finger into her, fucking her with more speed. She shook against you, unable to keep quiet at the feeling of you stretching her so good. You let out a whimper, feeling your underwear become soaked as you took in each moan, curse, gasp and grunt she offered you.

Abby grinned against your cheek, feeling the press of your wet panties on her thigh. You tried to grind as best as you could without breaking the rythmn of your fingers. A small cry left you at her inner-muscles that began to squeeze harder, ear warm from her breathy noises, back stinging from her clawing at it. You let a curse die off against her lips in a sloppy kiss, feeling your lover growing closer to release the rougher you became, when you started giving her actual orders.

 _"Touch yourself...",_ you mumbled into her neck and she took no time in sliding an arm between you. Her fingers searched for her clit and she began to play with herself while you fingered her. _"Abby...",_ you let out a cry when she stilled her leg, giving you proper width of a thigh to hump to your heart's content.

_She was close..._

_You were getting there too..._

Her movements became erratic, breathing quick and hard just below your ear. You bucked your hips and curled two fingers inside of her. The shaking beneath you prompted you to still, whimpering into her hair as a few strokes of her own finger made her cum.

Feeling the wetness cover your hand and wrist, the noises she gave you, the way you had soaked a trail down your own legs... You came soon after, the soft caressing of the nail marks keeping you grounded as Abby seemed to recover much faster than you.

_Damn, her energy was impressive..._

She whispered quiet compliments, you pressed soft kisses to the top of her head. "Hmm, you good?", she teased you with a wandering hand, slipping between your thighs to feel at the wet spot in your panties. It made you squirm but you didn't have the courage to stop her. _"Are you?",_ Abby chuckled in response and pushed into your underwear, touching bare skin.

You sucked in a breath, small hands scrambling for support on your girlfriend's abs. _"N-no... I'm still not done with you..."_ , you sighed when she touched your clit and it took everything in your power to pull away from the contact. "Oh? I think you are. Look at you, my sweet girl... You're worse than me...", Abby looked at you with a playfulness in her eyes, "C'mere... I want you to sit on my face, babygirl...", she curled a finger at you, licking her lips and reaching for your waist.

It takes no need for second thought. You strip off your panties in a rush. You crawl over her and settle your thighs between her head. Rough hands lock you in place, tongue taking no time to lick and prod at your sopping cunt. You moan loudly, squeezing the headboard so tight your knuckles turn white.

_Abby..._

You cry out her name when she begins to moan against your clit, sucking softly as you start to move your hips, trying to fuck her face. Her hold on you is strong, you can barely do anything besides let her assault your lower lips and opening with a skilled tongue. She eats you out with as much hunger as she always does, leaving you a shaky, sweaty mess.

_Closer..._

You feel your stomach growing hotter, head tossed back with a gasp as you ride her mouth until you can no longer think or see. White rushes your vision and your mind goes blank as you cum all over her mouth and chin. She licks you clean as best as possible with you trying to escape the continued attack on your sensitive regions. You let out a whine and she grins against your thigh, giving you time to calm down.

Opening your wet eyes, you caress her knuckles and she allows you to move. _"Abby, holy fuck...",_ your girl smiles with pride, watching you move down. Her arms ready to embrace you suddenly still as you continue to move until you are settled back between her thighs _._

"What are you doing?", her surprised squeak makes you release a tired laugh. You take a hold of her leg and position your own over hers. Short curls press together with a roll of your hips, checking to see if you needed to adjust your spot. "Shit... you really want to go through with this 'top' thing...?", she seems quite impressed at the energy you have left in you. She really thought you had worn yourself out already.

You pushed down, rubbing wet lips together as your partner lay back on the bed with a hiss. _"Oh, Abby. I think... I'm just getting started..."_ , you giggled at her dumb smile, knowing she doubted your words. But you would prove her wrong. You'd show her that you had a resolve strong enough to mess with her all night and you'd teach her how to beg for what she wanted.


End file.
